Spending Time
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: How does these girls handle being with family for the first time in like a month or so? Read and find out
1. Summer Keselowski

**Me: Yeah yeah yeah I know no more new fics, but, I couldn't help myself xP Anyways, how this one is going to work is: In this fic, there's going to be 8 chapters, one basically explaining how Carmen, Skye, Shea, Serena, Tyra, London, Keira and Summer take when they realize that they get to spend time with their brothers for their annual by-weekend (or whatever it is), then at the end, whoever is reading this chooses either one or all then I do a fic about it then doing eight new ones (which'll probably happen anyways xD) Anyways, enjoy :D :D**

**Place: Rochester Hills, Michigan**

_**I won't flip, I'm just coming at you, tryna sing my tune and make your, make your ody  
move so you can show me what you do  
If you feel this beat, then get your booty shaken puh-lease, and groove it just groove it  
baby, groove it just groove it  
Cuz I can keep on going boy I know you're gonna like it all night. Hey**_

"Come on ladies, keep working it, keep working it!" Yelled a dance instructor named Genesis. She was in her dance studio in Rochester Hills, Michigan currently teaching her class of ten girls who were currently doing their dance to the song _What My Mamma Don't Know _by _Girlicious _and they were doing pretty great at it.

When Genesis got the notification that class was over, she stopped the music and said, "That was great class—see ya next week," The ten girls were getting their things and was about to exit the class, but Genesis stopped one of them so that they can have a normal conversation. "Hey Summer—nice job out there,"

"Thanks," Summer Keselowski said as she turned her attention to Genesis with a smile on her face.

"Who knew someone that was born into a racing family actually have dancing abilities," Genesis commented.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it either," Summer said with a small laugh. "but either way, I'm proud with the family that I was given to and their proud for what I want to do," She added.

"That's the spirit girl," Genesis said with a smile on her face. "Well, I'll see ya next week,"

"See ya," Summer said as she grabbed her duffle bag and walked out of the dance studio and into the parking lot where her Chevy Cruz was the only one in the parking lot. "Huh—a lot of people must have things to do in a hurry," the blonde commented as she walked over to her car, opened the trunk, placed her bag in it, closed the trunk, walked over and got in from the drivers side of the car, placed the keys in the key hold thingy but….the car wouldn't start.

"What the hell?" Skye asked as she tried to start her car over and over again but it just wouldn't start at all. "Fml," Summer muttered as she just sat in her car figuring out a way to get home since it was about a fifty five minute drive away from her home, and she didn't feel like walking, and she didn't feel like pushing the car for fifty five minutes _or _didn't feel like calling a tow-truck.

"Just fml," Summer muttered, and literally smashed her head on the steering wheel for about two times before hearing a car pull up beside her and some guy ask, "Need a lift?"

_What the…. _Summer said in her head as she looked out the left side of the window and wouldn't believe who she was seeing, so she rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, but it was reality. _Wasn't he supposed to be in Bristol? _Summer asked in her head before verbally asking, "Brad?"

"The one and only," He said with a smile on his face which made her laugh a little bit. "At least I still get to make you laugh simply," He commented.

Summer rolled her eyes and commented, "Yeah right, you know I laugh easily,"

"True, true," Brad said. "Need a ride, or your good?" He asked.

"Actually yeah, my car's dead for some reason," Summer said as she got out of the car, closed the door, opened the trunk and went over there to grab her gym bag, closed the trunk door, walked over and sat in the passenger seat in her brother's car.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Bristol by now?" Summer asked as her brother was driving her to her place.

"Yeah—but I'm off till then," Brad said.

"Yay, I get my brother to annoy for a week or so or whatever," Summer said happily.

"You love to annoy me, right?" Brad asked.

"Yes," Summer said with a huge smile on her face while Brad just had a '-.-' look on his face.


	2. Carmen McMurray

**Place: Joplin, Missouri**

"I'm hungry," Whined Carmen McMurray.

Her and her friend Alicia were shopping in the nearest mall near their houses for like a good straight 2 hours before the munchies came to Carmen.

"Same here, where do you wanna go?" Alicia asked.

"Anywhere at this point," Carmen said.

"Well…" Alicia said as they looked at the food court that was near them and a smile came to her face. "Wanna go to McDonalds?" She offered.

Carmen's eyes lit up and said, "Sure—I'm in a mood for a McFlurry," She said as the two girls walked up to the counter of McDonalds. "Hi, what do you want to order?" The girl—who looked like she was in her late teens said as soon as Carmen and Alicia walked up to the counter.

"One Large Oreo McFlurry and…" Carmen trailed off and looked at Alicia, who replied with, "one small Smarties McFlurry please?"

"Sure," The woman said as she inputted the order and the two girls gave the money. When they got the ice cream, they proceeded to sit at a nearby table. Alicia was about to dig her spoon into the food when she looked up and saw someone that she knows a little well. "Um, Carmen?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah?" Carmen asked.

"Look at that dude over there," Alicia said pointing to the guy. Carmen turned her head and saw that he had short dirty blonde hair spiked up a little bit and was wearing a simple white t-shirt, blue fading jeans and sneakers.

"Yeah what about him?" Carmen asked as she turned her head back to her friend.

"Doesn't he look like Jamie?" Alicia asked.

Carmen turned her head back to the guy then back to Alicia before saying, "Nah, you must be imagining things girl—he told me he's in Tennessee or something, and if it was him, I would just notice him automatically," Carmen said.

Alicia just shrugged her shoulders before eating her ice cream. When the two were done, they exited the food court and Carmen asked, "Where next?"

"Hot Topic, I heard that they have this amazingly cute shorts and I need some new pairs of shorts," Alicia said.

Carmen just laughed before saying, "Alright," and they were walking to Hot Topic, when Carmen turned her head to see that guy that Alicia pointed out. "Maybe he does look like Jamie just a bit," Carmen muttered.

"What'd ya say girl?" Alicia asked.

"Oh nothing," Carmen said.

"You sure?" Alicia asked.

"Yes I'm sure what I actually say and don't say," Carmen said as they walked to the store.

**.x.**

"How about these?" Alicia asked as she came out of the dressing room wearing a pair of Blue Destroyed Plaid Pocket Shorts.

"Those are freaking cute," Carmen said.

"I know, right?" Alicia asked. "but I can't decide over these, the Almost Famous Blue White Polka Dot Short Shorts, the Blue Cut Off Distressed Pyramid Stud Shorts or the Bleach Wash Pocket Short-Shorts," She added with sadness in her tone of voice.

"How about this—you buy all of them, and you give two you absolutely hate for some reason to a certain _best friend," _Carmen said.

"Yeah, I'll give them to Patricia, she needs shorts," Alicia said, which made Carmen give her a _you gotta be kidding _look on her face. "I'm kidding McFlurry, I'll give two of them to you," Alicia said instantly.

"What's up with everyone calling me McFlurry?" Carmen asked.

"It rhymes with your actual name," Alicia said. "and blame Jamie for that when he was here for the Christmas holidays," She added.

_Note to Self: Kill Jamie next time I see him _Carmen thought in her head. When Alicia got the shorts and her and Carmen walked out of the store, Alicia saw the guy that she originally saw in the food court for the second time. "Dude—theirs that Jamie look a like again," Alicia said.

"What is he a stalker?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know—but I swear to God that _is _Jamie because no guy can have dirty blonde hair like that and still be freaking cute," Alicia said.

"Did you call my brother cute?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah,"

_Smack_

"Ow," Alicia said as she was rubbing her arm. "You bitch,"

"Proud of it," Carmen said as she got a text from Patricia.

_To: C. McFlurry  
From: Patricia_

_DUDE ! WHERE THE FUCK R U !  
NEED UR HELP IN U.P !_

"Need to be some place?" Carmen asked.

"Probably—"

"Good, meet me at Urban Planet," Carmen said as she ran to the store.

"I don't even wanna know," Alicia muttered before turning her head to the guy again and said to herself, "I'm going to find the answer to this mystery that's been created in my head," Before walking up to the guy and tapping him on the shoulder.

When his attention was turned to the girl, Alicia asked, "Hi, so sorry for bothering you but I just have to ask this but—are you NASCAR driver Jamie McMurray by any chance because you look just like him it's not even funny?"

The guy laughed lightly at her question. "So I'm guessing that's a no then?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia, you should know me by now," The guy said.

"You are," Alicia said. "but aren't you supposed to be in Bristol?"

"Got that by-weekend, remember?" Jamie asked as him and Alicia were walking down the hallway they were in.

"Oh yeah—I always forget about those," She said.

"So where's Carmen?" Jamie asked. "Aren't you guys like glued to the hip or something?" He asked.

Alicia laughed before saying, "She's at Urban Planet,"

"Getting new shoes?" Jamie guessed.

"Probably—and let's try to find her," Alicia said as her and Jamie were walking to Urban Planet.

**.x.**

"Come on Pattie, these look cute on you," Carmen said.

What she was referring to was the Invader Zim Gir and Cupcakes Flip Flops that Patricia was currently wearing—and Patricia wasn't liking it.

"Let's try for the heels category, shall we?" Patricia asked.

"Alright fine," Carmen said as she grabbed the flip flops and went to put them back and was now looking for a pair of heels, when she was met with Alicia and the Jamie-look a like. "Man, he's like a stalker or something," Carmen commented.

"Nice compliment sis," Jamie said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Jamie!" Carmen said happily as she hugged her brother.

"I swear if you two weren't related—you two would be such a very cute couple," Alicia commented, which made Carmen kick Alicia in the shin. "Ow—violent much?" Alicia asked as she went to her shin.

Carmen let go of her brother, which then she asked, "Aren't you supposed to be _not _here?" She asked.

"Remember—I got that by-weekend," Jamie said.

"Yay," Carmen said happily, then when she saw Alicia gave her a WTF look then she said, "What?"

"Nothing—it's just that it's nice for two siblings to actually get along with one another and actually happy to see one another," Alicia commented.


	3. Skye Edwards

**Place: Columbia, Missouri**

"Did you see the recent episode of Jersey Shore?" Asked Peyton.

Her and Skye were hanging at a convince store where Skye was currently working as a cashier where she was eating a bag of sour Skittles while Skye was drinking a bottle of Soda. "No—I couldn't get the chance, what happened?" Skye asked.

"I can't remember what happened exactly but all I can remember was that Mike did something that makes Ronnie question his love for Sammi," Peyton said.

"Oh dang that sounds interesting," Skye commented.

"It _is _interesting," Peyton said.

"Miss Edwards, get back to work," Skye's boss' son Mark said as he walked up to the two ladies.

"Dude, nobody's actually here besides Peyton who usually comes by just to talk to me all day every day, so technically I'm on a break," Skye pointed out.

Mark rolled his eyes and said, "Until your _officially _off, you're still on work—and don't be using fame as an excuse to not work," Mark said.

"I haven't used fame once ever since I started working here," Skye said then Mark went back to where he was previously was. Skye rolled her eyes. "I always wondered how having a famous person for a brother is for you?" Peyton asked.

"Pretty great, besides the facts that I only get to see him during his off weekends and on Christmas, it's pretty great," Skye said. "and hey, at least he bought me a new phone," she added happily as she took out a Palm Pre Pixi.

"That's a pretty sick phone," Peyton said.

"I know, right?" Skye asked as she placed it back in her jean pocket. "Had for a few days now, and it's pretty epic,"

"What happened to your Blackberry?" Peyton asked.

"Gave it to you, remember?" Skye asked.

"Oh yeah," Peyton said. "Best Christmas gift ever," She added with a smile on her face.

"It was so sad giving up that Blackberry though, I loved it," Skye said. "but my phone's better,"

Peyton was about to respond when;

_**Cause there's no other place that I'd rather be than Los Angeles  
Come on, shake it, baby  
Come on, grab a drink; I wanna see you hit the flo'  
you've got a fatass, but you shake it like ain't a ho**_

"I'm guessing it's your phone," Peyton said.

"Why?" Skye said grabbing her phone.

"Because between the both of us, you're the only one who listens to Hollywood Undead and actually enjoys that band and their music," Peyton pointed out.

"Oh," Skye said as she didn't bother check the caller I.D and pressed the _Speaker _option on the phone.

"Hey—you guy Skye what's up?" She asked.

"_Hey sis," _Carl said.

Skye grew a smile on her face and said, "Hey bro,"

"Wow—I thought you guys would have nicknames for each other or something by now," Peyton whispered, which would result in Skye whispering back, "Hey, I'm working on one,"

"_What's up?" _Carl asked.

"Working—and Peyton's annoying me as usual no biggie," Skye said.

"I'm not annoying you," Peyton said.

"_Guessing you have me on speaker?" _Carl asked.

"Carl—you should know me by now," Skye pointed out.

"_Yeah—you're the only person I know that would beat up someone just to get a last pair of heels," _Carl said.

Upon hearing that, Peyton started to laugh, so Skye walked over to her friend, smacked her on the arm. "Ow," Peyton whined. "Don't laugh," Skye said to Peyton before saying to her brother, "Come on it was those Volatile Black Grommet Skull Boots and it was the last pair and anybody knows that I had to have them,"

"_Yeah, you wouldn't shut up about them for a while," _Carl commented.

"Whatever—anyways, what's up with you?" Skye asked.

"_Nothing much—but also wanted to tell you that I got a surprise for you," _Carl said.

"A car?" Skye asked excitedly.

"_No,"_

"Damn it," Skye said making both Carl and Peyton laugh, and have Skye glare at Peyton and at the phone. "What is it then?" Skye asked.

"_Not telling you," _Carl said.

"You're no fun," Skye said.

"Miss Edwards," Mark said coming back into the store. "If your not going to do your job then I'm giving you the opportunity to stock shelves," He added.

"Alright," Skye said to Mark. "Look, bro, gotta go work, I'll talk to you later possible," She said to Carl.

"_Alright, see ya," _Carl said as both siblings ended the phone conversation. Skye placed her phone in her pocket, grabbed the box from Mark and went to stock shelves. "and this is just a comment Peyton, but you should get a job here since you're here like _every _day," Mark said to Peyton.

"Thanks but no thanks dude, I'm alright working at the food court at the mall," Peyton commented then Mark walked away for the second time.

"You know what I hate most?" Skye asked.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Diet soda—and that's what I have to freaking stock up on right now," Skye said.

"Ha ha for you," Peyton said as she sat on the counter.

"Shut up," Skye said.

Few minutes later, Peyton looked out the window and saw a whitish/greyish 2010 Ford Taurus pull up, and the driver side door open. "Dude," Peyton said to herself as she looked out the window more carefully.

When Skye heard the door open, she thought _Damn it, when I'm not doing my actual job someone comes waltzing through the door._

"Uh, Skye?" Peyton asked.

"Yo?" Skye asked.

"Wanna know your surprise Carl said a few minutes ago?" Peyton asked.

"How the hell do you know what it is exactly, what, did he show up and actually tell you?" Skye asked.

"Well—he showed up, and I'm guessing the surprise is _him," _Peyton guessed. Skye looked up at her friend and indeed saw her brother standing beside Peyton. Dropping the box of diet soda—which basically exploded on impact, Skye just slid her way over to Carl and gave him a hug.

"Aw, what a cute family moment right here," Peyton said, who asked, "Hey Carl, why are you in Missouri—isn't NASCAR supposed to be in Bristol?"

"Next weekend, as for this one, I get to spend it with my little sister," Carl said.


End file.
